Revelations
by RosarioN
Summary: How Maggie, Bill, the FBI and Mulder found out about Scullys little surprise
1. Chapter 1

Watching Season 8 DVDs recently reminded me how annoying it was that we never really got see everyone's reaction to Scully's surprise pregnancy announcement. So this is my version of how Maggie, Bill, Doggett, the rest of the FBI and of course Mulder, all found out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything relating to the X-Files.**

**Chapter One: Maggie**

_Maggie POV_

I came home from a 2-week stay with Bill and Tara out in San Diego to find an answer phone message from Dana. I had been worried about her, I knew Mulders' disappearance had hit her hard and I'd hadn't heard from her in a while, but experience has taught me that she will come to me when she is ready. She's never been one to let emotions get the better of her, cool, calm and collected in the face of most things. Therefore to receive a message from any of my children on the verge tears is one thing, from Dana it almost caused my heart to stop. Only the fact that my flight was delayed and it was by now 2am stopped me from rushing over there.

I called her first thing the following morning. "Dana, are you okay? I got your message…."

"Oh, right.. I thought perhaps you were away"

She sounded calmer at least, more like her usual self.

"I was in San Diego, but never mind that …what's the matter? you sounded upset?"

"Um, mom I don't think this is the kind thing I can tell you over the phone, can you come round this evening?"

My heart fell even further "Sure"

"About 6?" there's a crash in the background and a shout, she is obviously at work, "Look mom, I've got to go, I'll see you later ok?" and the line goes dead.

I spend the day going round in circles in my mind. All I can think of is that the cancer has come back, I know it's worse case scenario, but our family hasn't had too much luck in recent years. I clean the house, wash clothes, bake, knit, throw all my energies into not thinking about it, until finally it's time to head over to Dana's.

She opens the door slightly and I grab her, wrapping my arms around her, dragging her into a fierce hug.

"Mom" she squeaks "You're hurting me!"

"Sorry", I let her go and take a good look at her as she ushers me into the apartment. She looks tired, pale, and the glaze on her skin indicates that she vomited not too long ago. This is not good, not good at all.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee?"

I follow her mutely to the kitchen, wondering just how she thinks that having a cup of tea in my hand will some how make the news of my daughter having terminal cancer easier to bare.

She chatters aimlessly while boiling the kettle and making the drinks, and I take this as the ultimate sign that all is not quite right. Dana never was one for mindless chit chat.

She hands me a mug and at long last we head back to the living room.

"How is Bill?" she asks,

"Dana, just tell me please"

She blushes as I call her on her deliberate attempt at time wasting

"I, um, don't quite know how to tell you this…"

My heart beats faster and I will myself to stay calm, I need to stay strong for my daughter.

"…but ..I'm pregnant"

I used to think it was farcical when in films or on television you see peoples mouths drop open in surprise. However I am sure that I felt my jaw lower slightly upon hearing the news.

She's looking me in the eyes, waiting for an answer, a response, but I have none to give. Half my brain is still trying to catch up with the fact that she doesn't have cancer, the other half is trying to comprehend the fact that a formerly 'barren' woman is pregnant.

"that's, ugh, how…?" my mouth won't quite work in conjunction with the rest of me.

She smiles. "I don't know _how_ exactly mom, it's all too complicated, but yes, I am"

"That's wonderful news!" I finally manage to get the correct words out, lean forward and kiss her cheek, hugging her close.

"You are sure?" I hate myself for asking, but I know how devestated she was when she found she was unable to have children, and I don't want this to turn into some phantom pregnancy in the mind of a woman desperate to have a child.

"The doctors did all the blood tests, and I found it so hard to believe myself until…" she reaches forward and pulls something from the book on her coffee table "..this was taken" she hands it to me, suddenly becoming shy as I look at the grainy black and white image.

"Then it truly is a miracle!" I smooth her hair and hug her once again. As we draw apart I notice a sparkle in her eyes that I haven't seen before.

"I know" she says quietly. "Mom,…I ..need" suddenly she jumps up and runs towards the bathroom and I pretend that I don't hear the retching sound. She returns 5 minutes later.

"It will soon pass" I tell her

"So they say"

"What were you going to say darling?" I ask, wondering if she is about to tell me who the father is.

"I was going to ask you not to tell Bill, not at the moment, I _will_ tell him, but when the time is right"

I was about to protest, but it would be futile, my daughter knows her own mind if nothing else.

"Okay" I reply "Are you sure there is nothing else you want to tell me?"

She raises an eyebrow in amusement, I'm as transparent as glass, she knows exactly what I'm after, who is the father?

"No mom, that's all for now"

I know I'll find out eventually….

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I do not own anyone or anything pertaining to the X-Files

With thanks to those who reviewed.

**Chapter 2**

**_11 weeks later – Scullys POV_**

It's Saturday the 9th. I am in my usual Saturday morning position on the sofa with a glass of orange juice, the newspapers and Pathology Weekly. Today is my mother's birthday, she is coming round later to collect me so that we can go out for a meal, and I really should get in the shower and start to get ready, but it's just too comfy here. Today also marks the day that I am officially 23 weeks pregnant. I'm at that 'in- between' stage, as of yesterday I have given up the fight with regular clothes but I haven't yet succumbed to maternity wear, which is why I , Dana Scully, Queen of the tailored suit and shirt combo, am currently sat wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest top.

Sighing I turn over the pages of the colour supplement. My phone rings, caller ID shows that its my mother.

"Hey mom" I say cheerfully, glancing at my watch, _11am? Didn't she say she was coming over at 12? __  
_  
"Dana" Her voice is hushed "I'm in your building"

"Are you okay?" I ask anxiously, after all, why she would be calling me from 2 floors below?

"I'm fine, I need to tell you, jssjhajfhfjhs"

"Mom" I repeat, "I can't hear you, speak up a bit!"

"I said, I ..."

I still can't hear what she's saying, she must be in the foyer as there's laughter in the background " Mom, I really can't hear you, just come on up and I'll see you in a minute". I hang up shaking my head, wondering what on earth all that was about.

Less than a minute later the door bell rings. A glance out of the spy hole reveals my mum on the step looking nervously around her. I open the door, my gun is within reach if needs be.

"Mom, what were you...?" I'm interrupted by the sight of Bill, Tara and Matthew flying round the corner.

"SURPRISE!" they yell, Bill grabs me in a loose hug, looking over his shoulder I can see mom raise her eyebrows - so _that _was what she was trying to tell me...

"what are you guys doing here?" I ask drawing back behind the door and using it as a shield as Tara gives me a kiss on the check and a suddenly shy Matthew follows suit.

"We thought we'd surprise mom for her birthday" Bill explains as he brushes past me and into the apartment "we flew over yesterday, spent last night in a hotel and turned up at moms this morning! We got ya good didn't we!" The rest of the family head inside, mom giving my hand a quick squeeze as she walks past.

"Yes you really did get us alright" I reply, my back to them as slowly I close the door behind us. My palms are beginning to sweat, any second now I am going to have to turn around and my secret will be revealed. Being naturally slim I don't have a huge 'bump' compared to other people who are at a similar stage in their pregnancy, but my condition is nonetheless very obvious from the front at least, especially given that the waist band of the jogging bottoms has been rolled down to rest on my hips and the lycra vest top is particularly form fitting.

"Something interesting written on the back of that door?" Tara jokes and I realise I have been in that position 30 seconds too long. I pivot round.

"So Day how are y..." Bill trails off, his eyes having finally travelled down from my face to my stomach.

There's a silence. I look at mom who is looking at Bill, as is Tara. Matthew, oblivious to the tension is sat on the floor playing with his toy car.

"You're pregnant" he finally gasps after about 60 seconds of silent contemplation

"uh-huh" I don't trust myself to say any more

"Congratulations" Tara leaps to her feet and gives me a hug. This is why I like Tara, she's not bothered about the 'ifs', 'hows?' and 'whys?', unlike Bill, she just accepts things on face value. It's refreshing.

"Thank you" I whisper

"When's it due?"

I mentally try and calculate whether it would be better or worse to give her the time in months or weeks. I can't tell, it's obvious that I have kept this from them for a considerable while anyway.

"Just over 4 months." I glance at Bill, his face is blank. I can tell he is still trying to process it all, I can practically see the cogs moving in his brain.

"Aunty Dana, can I have a drink?" Matthew interrupts

"Sure" I go to the kitchen and quickly pour a glass of milk, relieved to escape my brothers' scrutiny for a minute or two.

On my return I notice Bill has changed position, ready for a confrontation

"Here you go sweetie" I bend down and hand Matthew his drink, "would you like.."

"Who is the father?" Bill's words cut across the room.

I straighten and turn to face him, I have been expecting this moment. "It's none of your business"

"To hell it is!"

"Bill!" Mom shouts

" It's _him_ isn't it?"

"I don't know who you mean" Of course I know exactly who he means. Hell the furniture knows who he means, but for some reason I have reverted into my 13-year old self and I want to wind him up.

"You know dam well _who_ I mean, that giant waste of space of an FBI partner, _Mulder_" He spits out the name in disgust.

"I_ said_ it's none of your business, it doesn't matter who the father is" I shout

His eyes narrow "are trying to tell me you don't even know who the father is? Christ Dana you're 36 years old, not some teenager who doesn't know any better"

I open to my mouth to make a retort, but to my horror I feel a tear role down my cheek. _Dam these hormones_! As a rule I never, ever cry, I see it as a sign of weakness. Yet recently I have found myself spontaneously bursting into tears at the drop of a hat and I just can't help myself. The other week Doggett and I were arguing over a case and I involuntarily began to cry. It freaked him out completely, I have after all a reputation as being the Ice Queen of the Hoover building, though on that occasion it did help me win the argument…

"Bill.." I begin, but I can't continue because now my voice has gone all watery.

" Now look what you've done" Mom rushes over and hands me a tissue "you've made your sister cry. Apologise!" I can't help but smile, it is as if we have turned the clock back 30 years.

"I will not!" Bill is contrite. " I was merely asking a question"

Matthew is looking up at the pair of us in awe, he has never seen Daddy and Aunty Dana act like this before.

"Hey" Tara is rubbing soothing circles on my back as I finally manage to get my tear ducts under control. "Why don't you go get dressed and then we can all get out of here and have something to eat and clear our heads" she says pointedly, looking in Bills direction.

I nod, "But" I suddenly remember, "I've got nothing to wear!" bursting into fresh tears. _Jeez Dana_, I chide myself, _get a grip, yo're a doctor and a federal agent, you do not cry over wardrobe related emergencies._

"Just hop in the shower" Tara gives me a gentle shove toward the door "We'll sort something out".

The shower is hot and relaxing, and I take my time, shampooing my hair twice over. I stop the water and step out. Opening the bathroom door the tiniest amount to let out some of the steam, I can hear an animated conversation from the living room "but mom" Bill is saying, "she's my little sister, is it so wrong for me to be concerned..?"

I slam the door shut, I don't want to listen to him right now. I rub my hair vigorously with a towel, dry myself and pull on some underwear, and by the time I open the door once again the only sounds I can hear are cartoons radiating from the television set in the living room.

I pad down the hall to my room and find that Tara has laid an outfit on the bed. A pair of jeans that I hardly ever wear and a green peasant blouse. I'm still staring at the clothes when Mom and Tara come in. "See" Tara indicates the top "and you said you didn't have anything, I found this right at the back of the wardrobe"

"It's not mine" I say in a small voice "It belonged to Missy, she left it here once just before she died…"

"Well" Tara interrupts before I can fall into melancholia, "I'm sure that given the circumstances, she wouldn't have minded. Come on try it on!"

I roll my eyes and pull it on over my head. Ordinarily I would never be seen dead in this type of thing, but I have to admit, it is comfy.

"And the jeans" Tara continues

"They won't fit" I tell her

"Oh ye of little faith, just put them on"

I put them on. "See!" I indicate the 4 inch gap at the top, where no amount of breathing in and tugging will allow the two parts to fasten. Tara produces a very large and very thick elastic band. She hoops one end around the button on the jeans, and loops it through the button hole.

"Ta dah" she finished with a flourish "You can't fasten them up, but at least they won't fall down now, and the gap is covered by your shirt!"

"Mommy I'm hungry" Matthew bursts into the room.

"It's okay sweetie, we'll be going out soon" Tara soothes

"Yeah, Aunty Dana just needs to um fix herself up a little.." I gesture to my hair which is drying and slowly falling into its natural ringlets

"Just leave it like that" Mom pipes up

I raise an eyebrow.

"What?! It look's nice, I don't know why you always straighten the life out of it"

"Mom…"

"I'm really really hungry!" Matthew stomps his foot

"Alright!" I cry "give me 5 minutes."

XXX

I'm sat in the restaurant. The atmosphere was strained in the car on the way over here and it hasn't got any better. Tara is sat opposite, Mom to my left, my two bodyguards. Not that Bill will try and resume our 'discussion', we are both far too well brought up to air our personal problems in public. I catch a glance of my reflection in the window. Here I am dressed in cheese cloth and denim, my hair curly in public for the first time since I was 13 and, as I barely even had time to put on eye make up before Matthew threatened us all with a tantrum, my freckles are also on display to the world at large. I have never looked or felt less like myself, but it is oddly refreshing, as if I am taking a break from being me for a while. If any of my work colleagues could see me right now they would think I was on an undercover operation disguised as a Hippy. 

Matthew chatters to mom, Tara and I. Bill sits there pretending to be enjoying himself, but the smile doesn't quite reach the eyes. The meal finishes and we decide to decamp to a nearby park. Matthew, Tara and Bill start playing some kind of ball game, mom and I retire to a bench to watch.

"He's just concerned about you" Mom says after a while.

"I know" I reply " but he needs to understand that there are certain things in my life that I want to keep private, and that just because he is my brother he doesn't have the right to judge me or my actions. There are enough people doing that already"

"I think he is upset that you kept this from him for so long" 

"With good reason- because I knew how he would react!"

"Just talk to him, please" She pats me on the shoulder and gets up, walking over to join the group on the grass. I can see her talking to Bill. Well, lecturing him might be more accurate as I can see that there is a lot of finger pointing and arm waving going on. The next thing I know Bill is sauntering towards the bench. I ignore him, keeping my focus on Matthew & co who have now resumed their ball game. He sits down next to me with a thud.

No one speaks. There is a silent battle of the wills going on as to who will be the first to talk. Finally Bill breaks the moot point. 

"I worry about you that's all"

I turn to face him.

"

"You're my little sister, I always feel as if it is my job to protect you" He continues.

"Protect me? Protect me against what?" I ask.

"Against irresponsible idiots who get you pregnant and then seemingly disappear" He spits.

"Bill, I've told you before, _it's none of your business." _My voice is beginning to rise, and I can tell that the old couple sat on the neighbouring bench can probably hear everything that we are saying, but right now I don't care "Besides, I am an FBI agent, I can look after myself just fine"

"Yes, but can you raise a child by yourself just fine? It's hard work Dana, even when there's two of you"

"I won't _be _by myself, mom will help me out"

"I know, but it's not the same as if you were settled"

"Is this what this is about? You and your Victorian values are ashamed of your unmarried sister being pregnant?"

"_No_! I just want the best for you"

"Then be happy for me! I'm human Bill, don't you think I want 2 kids , a house , a dog and a husband? But it's not happening that way, life isn't always like that. So stop brooding and just accept that this is the way things are."

When he doesn't respond it enrages me more ."Do you want me to apologise for not telling you sooner? Then I am sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you 2 months ago when I told mom, but silly me wanted to spare myself all of this!"

I try to stand up but he grabs my arm and pulls me back down. "Let go of me!" I say through gritted teeth.

"No" he replies rather forcefully, before pulling me into a hug which I think takes us both by surprise.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry" he mutters into my hair, his voice so low that I can barely hear it. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I just don't deal well with surprises, and this was certainly a 'surprise' "

"I know, and I probably really should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how" I admit.

"I understand. And it doesn't matter how big or old or fat" he looks at my stomach, "you get, I will always want to look out for you, I'm your big brother"

"Yes, Bill, my _brother_, not my _father_"

"I've already said I'm sorry" he moans "Do I have to say it again"

"No" I smile, I know I can be afford to be lenient, Tara will be tearing strips off him tonight over his actions, so it's best to give him a rest. "You're forgiven," I point to a drinks stand "but only if you go get me a vanilla milkshake"

"You're on fatty" he pokes his tongue out and calls out to Matthew to see if he wants one too.

And just for a moment I allow myself to forget about Mulder, my abduction, the computer chip, the FBI and the X-Files, I close my eyes, lean back, rest a hand on my stomach and listen to the birds sing. For those 10 seconds at least, I am normal.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The rest of the FBI**

It's 7.30 am in the morning and I am walking down the corridor toward the basement office, with a definite spring in my step. The reason? The shear fact that I am here, dressed, and have something to do for the first time in two weeks.

The day after mom's birthday, Bill and Tara called by my apartment to say goodbye en-route to the airport, and just as they were leaving I fainted. It was just a little faint, I was barely out 30 seconds, but that was enough for my doctor who diagnosed high blood pressure, and two weeks bed rest. It was a ridiculous notion as - if I would ever stay in bed completely for 2 weeks. Which is exactly what my mother thought, I practically had to beg her not to move in, in the end she settled for coming round every other day to check I was ok. Reassuring her that I was a trained medical doctor did little to relieve her anxiety. After all 'you allowed yourself to get into this state in the first place."

I tidied, I reread the books on my book case, I caught up on correspondence, I did the Sudoku puzzles in all my old news papers that hadn't yet been recycled, I archived all my scientific journals. I can honestly say I have never been so board in my life.

That's why, despite all my usual grievances about this place and it's people, I'm so glad to be back. Not surprisingly given the early hour the office is empty when I reach it. A quick glance informs me that Doggett is just as tidy as Mulder was when left to his own devices. There are files, mugs and papers everywhere. I put my bag down, remove my coat and set to work. I decide to tackle the papers and files on Doggett's desk first, it will also give me the chance to catch-up on what has been happening with certain cases during my absence.

Time flies. The next thing I know it's nearly 9 am and Doggett is standing in the door with a coffee and a doughnut.

"What happened here?" he asks

"I could ask the same thing" I reply, indicating his now orderly desk.

"It's good to have you back. I hope you're feeling better." He smiles and finally crosses over into the room, and gives me a friendly pat on the back. His eyes float briefly down to my swollen abdomen, which thanks to 2 weeks of immobility and force feeding, has expanded since he last saw me. Fortunately he is wise enough not to mention it.

"It's great to be back. So what did I miss?"

"Well…" he settles on his chair, I take a seat on mine and he spends a while filling me in on the details which have been omitted from the paper work.

The office phone rings mid conversation and Doggett answers.

"What do ya mean where are we?" He asks the receiver.

I can hear Skinners voice faintly coming from the other end, which means he must be shouting, therefore extremely pissed about something.

"Wait, no that was…Shoot"

I follow Doggett's eyes towards the calendar on the wall. A big red circle has been scribbled around the date a week from today. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir, no sir, yes sir, we'll be there right away sir" he hangs up. "Shoot"

"problem?" I ask.

"Big meeting" he leaps "Very important meeting. Mandatory attendance by everyone, no excuses. ..and I thought it was next week"

"oh"

"Yeah, which means that we are both officially late and if we don't get are butts up there in the next 2 minutes we are dead, let alone fired. Come on!"

I get up and we both speed walk down toward the lift. It's only as the doors close behind us that I realise I have left my jacket behind. It has been my security blanket these past few months, shielding me from the prying eyes of those who form part of the FBI rumour mill. I feel naked without it.

We reach the 3rd floor and Doggett practically runs out of the lift, it is all I can do to keep up with him. He keeps glancing at his watch. "_I can't believe I got the wrong date"_

"What are the chances that we can slip in without Kersch noticing?" he mutters as we speed toward the conference room.

"Slim to none, emphasis on the none" I tell him.

We reach the door, Doggett slides it open and we creep inside.

The table is one of those long mahogany ones that wouldn't look out of place at a Royal Banquet. 20 chairs are lined up along each side. Kersch is at the front, pointing at something on the OHP, his back to the room. There are two spare seats at the bottom of the table, Doggett and I shuffle along hoping to slip into these unnoticed, we almost make it too. Unfortunately Kersch seems to have some kind of sixth sense and immediately turns round.

"Agent Doggett, Agent Scully!" he booms "How nice of you to join us!" 30 pairs of eyes swivel to look at us, and we're caught, like naughty school kids trying to sneak in late to assembly. "Care to take a seat?" he gestures to the two other remaining seats, which are right at the front.

So this is Kerschs' punishment for tardiness: ritual humiliation. Doggett and I have no choice but to walk past everyone, up the entire length of the table, so that we can spend the day sitting right under his nose. It's like the green mile. I can feel the eyes of the room on me as we make our way toward our designated spot, my protruding stomach confirms the rumours. There are murmurings of surprise from those who remained oblivious to the gossip, and whisperings and nods of 'I told you so' from those who suspected that something was 'up' with me, following Mulders disappearance.

After an eternity we reach our chairs and I sink into mine gracefully.

"If I may continue" Kersch looks at us pointedly "As I was saying.."

The meeting drags on and on. At 1 pm the catering staff start to bring in Buffet food and leave it on the tables on the back. A collective sigh goes around, we all know what this means. They've done it on purpose, so that we can't go out for lunch and then find some excuse not to come back. We're under house arrest in the conference room. At 1.30 Kersch stops droning and allows us a break to eat.

Doggett and I fill our plates and then retire to one side to talk and eat. He's still fuming about this morning. I'm trying my hardest to resist the urge to cover my oriental chicken wing with mustard and thousand island dressing. Doggett excuses himself to go to the bathroom and I'm left alone. It takes precisely 20 seconds for someone to come over. She's called Kimberly, she was in my class at the Academy and I can count on one hand the number of times I have spoken to her since we graduated.

"Hey" She smiles as she approaches.

I nod, my mouth too full to speak.

"I like your dress" she says. I am wearing a plain black A-line dress. It is identical to the one I have worn to work countless times during the summer months. The only exception is that this one has ties at the back which can be loosened to let out extra panels of material 'it can grow with you' is what the woman in the shop told me. Besides, this is the FBI, not Vogue Head Office, we do not go around complimenting each other on our clothes. Small talk very rarely involves fashion and on the few times it does, it is along the lines of "I need to order a new bullet proof vest, mine got trashed in that last stake out" or "I've lost my flak jacket – have you seen it?". "I like your dress" is a decoy to for me to let my guard down.

"Thanks"

"I hope you're feeling better" she continues. (Translation :_we were all wondering why you suddenly took 2 weeks off)_

"I am thank you"

"it can't be easy for you right now" ( Translation: _We always thought that you and Mulder were sleeping together!! This is ultimate proof, but at the same time I can't believe he got you pregnant and then left!")_

"Why not?" I call her bluff.

"You know..with things" she gestures vaguely.

"Oh" I'm not going to make this easy for her if that's what she's thinking. I'm not suddenly going to spill my guts and confide every last intimate detail of my life, just because I'm pregnant and my stomach is suddenly public property.

"When's it due?" ( Translation: _It **is** Mulder's baby not Doggett's right_?)

"In 4 months" I don't really want to reveal this information, it's private.

Luckily for me Doggett choses that moment to return , and Kimberley skuttles back to her corner.

The meeting resumes. I have got accustomed to having an afternoon nap in the past 2 weeks, and now I'm feeling sleepy and the baby is kicking. It's not helping that Kersch keeps looking at us every 5 minutes to check that we are still paying attention.

Eventually the end is in sight. "So " Kersch concludes, " That is pretty much everything." 32 people brace themselves ready to push back their chairs and scarper. "except for one thing.." 32 people groan inwardly. "that is, may I be one of the first people to offer Agent Scully my congratulations" . He doesn't need to expand, we all know what the 'congratulatons' are for. I plaster the most fakest of fake smiles on my face in response to the many nodding heads. I have never hated the man as much as right now. "Meeting adjourned".

"Let's go" Doggett helps me to my feet and propels me down the length of the table. His hand is behind me, it hovers over the small of my back, and mentally I beg him not to place his hand there, to touch me where Mulder always did. Fortunately it moves back up and settles between my shoulder blades instead.

We gain the door, ahead of the crowd and escape into the cool of the corridor.

"You know" he turns to me "at least now you won't have to put an announcement in the FBI news letter…."

I look at him, we both burst out laughing, as we return to the sanctuary of the basement.

XXX

TBC – with a certain gentleman with the initials FWM.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the X-Files, but I have borrowed dialogue from Dead Alive and 3 words.**

**a/n: I was very very nervous about posting this chapter as everyone has been anticipating it – so please be kind!**

Chapter 3: Mulder

_Mulder's POV – Hospital Room_

"Mulder?" a gentle voice is calling me as I swim toward the surface in the black swirls of my mind.

Slowly my eyes come into focus and the unmistakable shape of Scully comes into view. "Who are you?" I croak.

A tear rolls down her cheek and for a split second I think she is going to loose it completely. I immediately regret my little joke. I gather all my energy and attempt to smile, to show her that I was teasing.

"Oh my god don't do that to me!" she breathes, and begins smoothing the hair from my forehead.

"Do you know ? Do you have any idea what you have been through?" she asks

"Only what I see in your face." I reply. Her eyes belay the fact that she is physically tired. But there is something else, something I can't quite put my finger on…

She lays her head down on my chest, nestling in as if I were the most comfiest pillow in the world.

"Anybody miss me?" I ponder aloud. There is no response, the tears that dampen my thin hospital gown give me the answer I need: she did.

We stay like that in silence for a while, until finally sleep claims me again.

The effects of the drugs are powerful, all I know is that I keep drifting in and out of sleep. I wake up and it's dark, and Scully is gone, then it's daylight and she's there in the chair, then it's night again, who knows how long I am trapped in this endless cycle. Finally I wake and I feel different, refreshed, as if I am going to stay conscious for longer than 30 seconds this time. I turn my head slightly, it's daylight, and I realise that the weight I can feel on my chest is Scully, leaning on me sleeping.

"Scully" I whisper

"Wuh?" she wakes with a start and sits up, blinking her eyes confused.

"Hey" she greats me with a smile, when she finally realises where she is and that I'm awake.

"Hey" I say. "I think the pain killers have worn off, I 'm raring to go"

"Slow down there Superman, you won't be running off anywhere for quite a while. Dr's orders" There is a teasing note to her voice, but looking at her I can see she is serious. She's nervous, she's tugging at the sleeve of her jacket which is a sure fire sign.

"Are you okay?" I touch her lightly on the arm.

"I'm fine" is the automatic response. Oh how often have I heard those words.

"You don't seem fine"

"Well, I'm…"and then she pauses, "Mulder, how much do you remember? .."

"I remember bits" I tell her "the pain, some form of experimentation, bound to a chair, then darkness…why?"

And then she tells me. She tells me of my rescue. She tells me of my burial and of my resurrection. All of it in a monotone voice, as if Kersch has called her in for a summation of the key facts in my case. I know there's more, but she is reluctant to tell me just yet for fear of it all being too much.

She stops talking and allows me to digest all that has been said. I can hear her foot tapping out a sticcatto rhythm on the cold tiled floor. She keeps brushing imaginary dust from the labels on her black coat, which come to think of it is an odd thing to be wearing given that we are indoors.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" I ask.

Her foot deadens its rhythm. She won't look me in the eye. That is not a good sign.

"I', um., the thing is..." She eventually finds her voice.

A nurse sticks her head round the door "Agent Scully, Dr Edwards would like to speak with you for a moment."

"now?" Her eyebrows shoot up, practically disappearing into her hairline.

"Yes, he's waiting outside."

Scully suddenly has this expression on her face like a rabbit caught in the headlights, and I can't be sure but I thought I saw a look of panic flash across her features.

"Okay" she replies, the tone of voice sounds as if she has just agreed to walk barefoot across hot coals.

"Just go talk to him Scully, I'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere" I reassure her.

"alright" she glances at me one last time, a strange apologetic look in her eye which I can't figure out, then slowly and carefully gets to her feet.

The room is fairly dark, my vision is somewhat blurred without my contact lenses in, Scully is in her habitual black and brown, and I will be the first to admit that I am not the most observant person when it comes to the feminine form, but even I notice the stomach within 5 seconds of her standing up. Who could fail to miss it?

_Jesus Christ_. As she half walks, half waddles across the room, I get full view of her side profile, I don't know the first thing about pregnancy, but I can tell that she doesn't have long to go.

I stare at her, my eyes so wide I feel as if they are going to pop right out of my head, following her as she moves round the bed, her gaze set firmly ahead of her, a crimson blush on her cheeks. "you're…" is all I can stutter before she sails out the door.

_Scully is pregnant_. If it weren't for the fact I am a hardened believer in the paranormal and for the cases I have encountered during my time on the X-Files, I might be forgiven for thinking that I have woken up in some bizarre alien alternative universe. A barren woman is pregnant and I have risen from the dead.

_She's pregnant…_

5 minutes later she's back. Her stomach enters the room before she does. She stands awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hey" she says quietly.

"So..?" I ask, leaving the field open for her to dictate the direction of the conversation. Am I going to receive an explanation for the issue at hand or are we going to waltz round it?

" I should be going." _Waltzing it is then. _She's not looking at me directly, rather at a point just above my head. "I'll be back first thing in the morning" and with that she's gone.

--------

Scully is pregnant. MY Scully. I don't know how I feel, well apart from shocked, mainly because I don't know if it is mine or not. Talk about withholding vital information.

The IVF failed, I know that for a fact. We finished the last course 6 months before I was abducted. _It could still be yours_.. a little voice in my head is saying, _after all, you **did **spend the night together_.

_Twice_, another voice argues, _just twice did you share the same bed_.

_Yes, but you had sex 3 times a night on those occasions,_ the first voice replies, (it takes a while to get 7 years of sexual tension out of your system). _So there is a small chance…_

But then what if it's not mine? I'm still not too sure exactly how much time has elapsed between my abduction and waking up in a hospital bed and her falling pregnant. I don't know if I even want a baby, but at the same time I definitely know that I don't like the thought of her having a child with someone else. Jealousy rises up in my chest, Scully came to _me_ for help with the IVF, who else would she trust that much?

Unless of course she met another guy, and they fell head over heals in love after a whirlwind romance and chose to have a child together I can feel envy well inside me….who is this 'other' man?, do I know him? How did she meet him?,….. _or _she had some depression induced fling, _or_…...

I spend a sleepless night, my thoughts alternating between Scully and her baby and my own abduction. As a result I am not in the most pleasant of moods when she and the doctor arrive the next morning,

"Mulder are you okay?" The words are said with concern, but they sound mocking to my ears.

"For a person who was in a coffin not to long ago I'm pretty dam okay" I spit, I know its not her and she's just concerned but I can't help it.

The doctor and her begin talking about my recovery, about how it is miraculous, and how I can go home now but I can't get the vision of her sleeping with some one else out of my head.

In the cab on the way back to my apartment we sit in awkward silence. The driver keeps up an unending stream of chatter about his wife and kids and _my isn't the weather warm for this time of year?_ He is happy enough talking to himself, oblivious to the fact that Scully and I neither care nor are listening.

I find my flat exactly the same as I left it. Well, not exactly the same, it's clean and I am minus a fish.

"not everyone was as lucky as you were" she tells me " Mulder... I don't know if you'll ever understand what it was like. First learning of your abduction... and then searching for you and finding you dead. And now to have you back and, uh... "

I won't understand? Over the course of our years together she has been abducted twice and almost died from cancer. No I wouldn't know the first thing about being beside myself with grief over the fate of my partner. No not I, unfeeling Mulder. Ordinarily I would remind her of this but it's not important right now.

" I prayed a lot. And my prayers have been answered" she continues. God. _That's it!_ _maybe she is having the second immaculate conception_…

" In more ways than one" I give a nod toward her stomach, as if to tell her _this is where you start explaining about the baby __  
_  
"Yeah". _looks like we're still waltzing then_.

" I'm happy for you" I say, and I am. Sort of. I** do** want Scully to be happy, and I know having a chid will make her happy. "I think I know... how much that means to you". I really wish my voice didn't sound as harsh as it does.

"Mulder..". She begins and then stops.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be cold or ungrateful. I just... I have no idea where I fit in. Right now. I just, uh... I'm having a little trouble... processing... everything" I admit.

She lets out a kind of tired sigh and sits down heavily onto my sofa, her head in her hands.

" Is saw..." she mumbles before bursting into tears.

"What?" I ask.

There's no response from the sofa, and I can see her shoulders are heaving up and down..

"Scully" I go over and kneeling down I pry her hands away from her face. "what did you say?"

"The baby…._Is saws_…"

"It's _Knowle Rohers'_?" Jesus I never saw that one coming, perhaps she really did lose her mind.

She looks me straight in the eyes for the first time in 24 hours, a tiny smile tugs at the corner of her mouth."I said, _it is yours,_ that is, _**you** are the biological father_" She enunciates carefully as if conversing with an idiot.

"ah, see that makes more sense…." Then I stop as my brain catches up with my ears. Somewhere inside of me a little victory dance is taking place, in celebration of the fact that she hasn't fallen mad passionately in love with Jim from accounts.

"Really?" I eventually squeak , _good going Mulder._

"Yes" she looks exasperated now "You're the only person I have slept with in a very long time"

"No, I meant.." the words, _is this child humanl? _Die on my lips, I sense that now is not the time.

However Scully, after 8 years of partnership can tell what I was about to say. "in so far as the doctors can tell, the baby is perfectly.." she fishes round for a suitable adjective, "…healthy".

"But…."

"I'm having a baby Mulder, what more do you need to know at this moment in time?" She challenges me to ask another question.

So this is it. Scully the scientist and sceptic, seems willing to accept the fact that she is indeed pregnant, whether it be from making the naked pretzel with me, from an alien related intervention, or from the Good Lord Himself. Whereas I, the believer am on the verge of demanding a full scientific analysis of the situation complete with DNA evidence.

"Nothing.." I sneak a sideways glance and we lapse into momentary silence.

After a while Scully starts to fidget again, I can tell she is preparing herself to say something. No doubt to discuss 'where do we stand?" or "how much do you want to get involved, if at all?" or millions of other questions to which I have no answers, because right now I don't know what on earth is going on.

"Do you want to touch?" She asks tenderly when she finally speaks, indicating her stomach.

I know Scully. She is a very private person, so I can tell, even though I haven't seen her around anyone else yet, that she is not one of these people who allows random strangers to come up and touch her stomach. In fact if I were a betting man I would say that even if Skinner lost his senses and decided to cop a feel she would chop his hand off. Therefore such an offer is not given lightly and to just anyone. I must also behave accordingly, as refusal to comply could be interpreted as a rejection of the child, yet zealous rubbing could infuriate the pregnant lady hormones.

Gingerly I extend a hand outwards and rest it lightly on her extended mid-section. I almost expect her to flinch, but she doesn't. A fluttering sensation begins beneath my finger tips. "That feels……weird". I finish. Glad to see I put my Oxford educated vocabulary into use. She arches her eyebrow slightly. "I mean nice weird" I qualify. Even better.

This would be the point wherein if it were a Mills and Boon or Danielle Steel novel I would suddenly have an epiphany and declare my undying love for Scully. Overcome with a sudden rush of love for my unborn child and its mother, I would passionately ask Scully to marry me as soon as humanly possible, if not before, and in the meanwhile insist that we move in together post-haste while I abandon my life works to dedicate myself to domesticity.

But I don't, because this is real life and this is Scully and I. She is miraculously pregnant and I have recently risen from the dead, and neither of us is ready for any of that.

It's complicated. I love her, and she loves me, that's the easy part. We haven't actually voiced that yet, well, on an occasion when we weren't high on drugs, drunk, or in the throes of passion, but we know it's true. It took us 7 years to sleep together, and even then we didn't really define what our relationship was, we just carried on as normal, apart from the wild sex obviously. So the upshot is, I don't know what we do from here, or where we go, all I do know is that I don't want to ruin what we do have by doing something foolish, lord knows I've done enough foolish things in the past.

"I'm sorry " she says, breaking the silence

"What for?" now I'm confused.

"For the way you found out, I really wanted to tell you, I had a whole speech planned…."

"..see now Scully we all know that nothing ever goes to plan"

"..and then you looked so shocked, and then I didn't know what to say…"

"It doesn't matter" I tell her, and it really doesn't.

So in the end, wrapping one arm around her shoulder I slip my hand from her stomach and take her hand in mine, and we just sit together holding hands, watching the fish swim back and forth. We'll sort things out eventually her and I, but for now I just want to enjoy the moment….

XXX

TBC – with a final Xmas chapter….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything to do with the X-Files**

**Chapter 5: Charles Scully**

_Charlie POV – Christmas Eve_

I look at my watch. I will be at my mother's house in 10 minutes. Hard to believe I am actually feeling a little nervous, after all, it will be the first time I have seen any of them in nearly 3 years.

I like to think of myself as a free spirit, an artistic type, unencumbered by the trappings of society. Or, 'directionless and irresponsible' if you listen to Big Brother Bill, and probably Ahab too were he still alive. I tried the conventional life, I really did. I worked in an art studio for several years after I graduated from college. Then, about 3 years ago I decided that I wanted or rather needed to go travelling, go see the bits of the world I didn't see as a child, revisit the places that I did see. So off I went, just me and my back pack and my on/off girlfriend. It was unadulterated freedom. I sent mom and Dana postcards every couple of months to prove that I was still alive and stop them from worrying.

Then a couple of weeks ago the money ran out, my girlfriend and I split up for good, and I finally became tired of the nomadic lifestyle. So here am I , getting off a grey hound bus on Christmas Eve, and walking toward my mothers house.

There are several cars in the drive, so as I guessed, both Dana and Bill have been summoned for the festive period. It's 1.30pm, having grown up in a house that ran on military time, I would bet any amount of money that they have finished their lunch, and are now preparing to settle down for an afternoon round the fire in the living room, playing games, watching tv and arguing.

I try the door but it's locked, so I have no choice but to ring the bell. I can hear the sound of footsteps hurrying across the floor and then the door swings open to reveal my sister.

The briefest look of disappointment flickers across her face, as I am obviously not who she was waiting for, but then she realises that her long lost brother is stood on the step, and she smiles, before wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh my God Charlie!" she breathes "It's great to see you! Mom never said you were coming" Her hair is a good deal longer than before, but she looks like the same old Dana.

"mom doesn't know" I grin, as she leads me to the kitchen

" Mom! Look, Charlie's here!"

My mother almost drops the plate she has been drying in her rush to get to me. Fortunately Tara catches it in time.

"Charlie" she grabs me so tightly I almost suffocate . "Why didn't you tell us you were coming!"

"because then it would have spoiled the surprise…Hey" I wave to Tara, she nods back and carries on putting the crockery away.

"How long are you staying?" Dana asks

"As long as mom will have me" I answer " The time has come for me to stay in one place for a while"

Meanwhile mom is flicking a critical eye over me. "You look too thin" she states "Go sit in the living room and I'll bring you in some sandwiches"

She ushers us out, and we head toward the living room, where Bill is snoozing in a chair, indulging in a post lunch nap. In the corner near the Christmas tree a small child is playing with some toys, and a baby is sleeping in a bouncy seat. The child I realise to my shock must be Matthew, he was a tiny infant last time I saw him. The baby, is what I would call a typical Scully baby, golden fuzz on the top of his head which will grow into a bright red crop, and I have no doubt that were he awake I would be looking into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hi" I say approaching the children "This is never Matthew!"

"I am Matthew!" he exclaims, "who are you?"

"I'm your uncle Charlie, you probably don't remember me"

He shakes his head.

"Are you sure you're Matthew?" I tease "because I think that is Matthew" I point to the baby

"Yes!" he laughs, "I'm Matthew! That's William"

Tara meanwhile has been trying to rouse Bill, who now wakes with a grumpy look on his face. "nugh?" he looks round confused "Charlie??" he croaks.

"Bill" I walk over and offer him a hand, and we shake rather stiltedly.

"You're back?"

"Looks that way huh"

"Just passing through are we? Or is it a longer visit this time?" He tries to hide the accusatory tone in his voice but fails miserably. I can hear the unspoken end of the sentence '_you'd better not get mom all excited about having you back and then go and disappear again'_.

"I thought I would grace you all with my presence for a while" I say turning my back to him. "So Day, still chasing ghosts with the FBI?"

"Yes and no" she tells me "Yes I'm still with the FBI, but no I'm not chasing ghosts, I'm teaching at the Academy."

"Why? I thought you liked…"

"It's called having a career Charles, perhaps you should try it sometime" Bill interrupts.

"Gosh _William_, I never thought about that" I retort.

"Bill, Charlie!" Dana, ever the middle child peacekeeper, attempts to stop the bickering before it starts.

Fortunately mom enters with a plate of sandwiches the size of Mount Everest. "Here you go" she shoves them at me. I sit down on the rug next to the fire and start to eat, mum watching me closely. William wakes up gurgling to himself and I am proved right about the eyes.

"Hi little man" I say, "do you want a sandwich?" his pudgy little arm reaches out and he squashes the end of my sandwich in his hand. The grown-ups with the exception of Bill, all laugh. "I guess you prefer milk huh?"

"Why don't Matthew and I go give William his bottle and leave you guys to catch up?" Tara grabs the children and hightails out of the room. She's as subtle as a sledgehammer that one.

We sit in silence for a few minutes while I finish up eating, mum and Dana continue staring at me, as if they can't believe that I am really here, and Bill does what he does best, broods.

No sooner has the last morsel of bread been swallowed then the interrogation starts. The Spanish Inquisition had nothing on these 3. I always believed a conversation was a process whereby all participants engaged equally in the discourse. I was wrong. The questions are rapid fire, where did you go? what were you doing? who were you with? Where did you live? How did you get money? I am not allowed to ask any questions of my own nor deviate onto another topic, I must simply sit and answer all theirs. I can't say I blame them really, it's what I get for 'wandering off' for three years and not really keeping in proper contact.

Bill is gearing up to read me the riot act and lecture me in the importance of getting a proper job, but I am saved by the return of Tara and the children.

"Have fun?" I ask Matthew as he returns to his toys.

"William did a poo and it smelt" he replies.

"You did that too when you were younger" mom tells him, taking the baby from Tara. Between her. Tara and Dana I can tell that the little guy has been caught in the midst of the human version of pass the parcel all day.

"No I didn't!" he exclaims.

"here mom, let me hold him" and I take William onto my lap and begin bouncing him .

I glance up to find Mom, Dana and Tara all staring at me gooey eyed. I can tell mom is probably thinking, _oh I wish he would just settle down and meet a nice girl and have one of those.. _Poor mom, out of all of us only Bill chose the conventional life, too bad he is also a pompous git on occasion.

We chat a while about trivial stuff such as how mom has decorated the living room, how long Bill and Tara will be staying, how Matthew hopes Santa will bring him a bike for Christmas, why Dana refuses to wear the snowflake jumper of hers that mom found when clearing out the hall closet.

Then Matthew gets restless so Bill takes him outside to play. Tara disappears to finish some last minute wrapping. Mom goes to make up a spare bed for me for later. Dana receives a phone call from someone at the Bureau asking about some autopsy she did last week. For a few blissful minutes it's just me and the baby left in the room, I have time to exhale for the first time in about 2 hours. William and I have staring competitions with each other and he always wins. Then, for no apparent reason he suddenly starts to make noises as if he is about to cry.

"no, hey, no , don't cry" I say, jiggling him a bit, though not too much, I did that once the first time I ever met Matthew when he was a baby and he vomited all over me. He bursts into tears. Uh-oh.

Dana enters the room. "what's wrong? She asks, smiling as she sees me fumbling with him. " does he need changing again? Here give him to me" she holds her arms out.

I shake my head, "no he's dry. Where's Tara?"

"Tara?" Dana drops her hands to her side looking confused. "what do you want Tara for?"

"because I think he just want's his mum."

A hurt look quickly flickers across her face. "Then it's a good job I'm here" she says, lifting the baby out of my arms. "He's _mine_. I'm his mother."

Once in her arms the baby immediately calms, resting his head on her shoulder he reaches up and grabs a fistful of hair. "It's okay William" she soothes, "it's okay". She turns to me "I'm going to put him down for a nap" and leaves the room.

You could knock me down with a feather. Dana has a child? She never struck me as the maternal type. Moreover the lack of a ring on her finger and the absence of another man in the house indicates that she is not married. _A child out of wedlock?_ I bet Bill had a field day when he found out about that! Here's me thinking that Missy and I were the two 'unconventional' siblings.

I find her in her bedroom, having just placed William in his travel cot "Sleep tight sweet William" she coos, rubbing his rosy cheek.

"Day" I approach "I'm sorry if I upset you, I just didn't think..." 

"It's ok" she continues gazing at the sleeping baby "you weren't to know, you weren't here. It was a fair assumption, after all, Tara and Bill are married and already have Matthew. Growing up I was always the one climbing trees with you while Melissa bathed her dolls"

"I really have missed a lot haven't I ?"

"More than you'll ever know"

"where's his Daddy?" I wonder if it is safe to ask this but I do anyway 

She sighs deeply "He had to go away for a while, it wasn't safe for him here"

Understanding slowly creeps through my brain "Is that who you thought it was when I was at the door earlier?"

In the half light I can see tears begin to form in her eyes "silly huh, I just thought, maybe, because its Christmas..."

"It's not stupid" i wrap my arms around her "it's okay to want things. You more than any one deserve a normal life "

A hold her a while, until she calms down. "Thank you" she sniffs

"what for?"

"For being you"

I smile "I take it Bill was all sweetness and light when he learned of your "_disgrace_"" I emphasis the last word between air quotes,

She laughs "Yeah, something like that"

"That man seriously needs to get down from his high horse once in a while"

"He's the oldest Charlie, he only does it because deep down he feels the need to protect us"

"Well he needs to be careful, because one of these days, Humpty Dumpty is going to fall'

"Charlie!"

"What! You have to admit Day he has packed on the pounds while I've been gone…."

She laughs now, and I am glad to see the sparkle return to her eyes.

XXX

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly. Mom, Dana and I bring about a crushing defeat over Bill and Tara in Trivia Pursuit, we watch the Santa Claus the movie on TV and Bill has 2 glasses of mulled wine and finally relaxes a bit. It's like old times, and I have to admit that I am enjoying it.

The next thing I know we're all crammed in the back of Bill and Tara's people carrier on the way back from midnight mass. Matthew is asleep on Tara's lap, but William is wide awake. He's wearing a hat with bunny ears on that I am going to get mom to take a photo of so that I can embarrass him horribly at his wedding and/or 18th birthday.

The car pulls into the driveway, the house is in darkness as we left it, but a shadow flickers quickly across the living room window. There's someone in the house. The car engine is turned off. "Stay here" Dana orders, handing William to me and slipping out of the car door, Bill scrambling after her, though quite what he thinks he is going to do is anyone's guess.

She slips her gun out of it's holder, raising it in the air she creeps towards the house. For the first time it really hits home to me that my sister is an FBI agent. Sure, I know she works for the FBI, I heard the argument between mom and dad when she applied, I've seen her badge, she's mentioned the odd case in the past, but until this moment I have never seen her in action. My 5ft 3 inch sister with freckles and big blue eyes is at present wielding a gun and getting ready to burst into a house and confront a possible intruder. Dana has a firearm and knows how to use it.

It's almost like a scene from a cop shop, with Bill as the goofy side kick who stands around and looks ugly. She has opened the door now and is inching inside as the rest of us continue to watch from the safety of the car. A short while later Bill comes back out of the house and beckons for us to leave the car "It's alright" he looks mightily pissed about something "You can go inside now".

Exchanging confused glances we trudge indoors to catch my sister playing tonsil tennis in the hallway with the would-be intruder. They break apart guiltily when Bill clears his throat.

"Fox!" Mom exclaims, and I realise that this must be the one and only 'Fox Mulder' who Dana used to mention when she talked about her work at the FBI. As he says hello to the rest of the family I notice that his eyes are glancing distractedly around the room, as if he is searching for someone. I look down at the baby.

"…and this is my brother Charlie" Dana is saying

I wave, this Fox guy smiles cautiously, most likely scared I'll be 'Bill Version II'. Then he notices the bundle in my arms and he breaks into a genuine smile.

"Never mind about introducing me right now" I say, "I think it's time William said hello again to his Daddy" I take one of his pudgy arms and wave it "c'mere Daddy" I say in a high pitched voiced. Mulder moves towards me in a dreamlike state, an inane grin on his face and takes the baby in his arms "Hey little fella", he whispers.

A strangled sound draws my attention back to the rest of the family. Tara has her eyebrows raised, a coy smile on her lips, Mom looks relieved, and Dana I can tell even in the dimness of the hallway is blushing. Bill however has face of complete and utter disgust.

"She told you.." Bill is gasping, "He's the.." and for a moment I think he actually might have a stroke.

"Why don't we give those 3 a moment" I say, "Hot milk mom?"

We all troop into the kitchen. No sooner is the door shut than Bill begins again "when did she tell you?" he demands, his hand waving in the air.

"Tell me what?" oh I love Bill baiting.

"that _Mulder_ was the father"

"She didn't, not in so many words"

"then how…"

"All she told me was that William's father had to go away, and so when a tall dark man turns up and is greeted as if he hasn't been seen in months, I put 2+2 together. Besides, come on Bill," I say, "it's blindingly obvious. You can see almost immediately that he and the baby have exactly the same nose and jaw line"

"Bill" mom joins in, "It was practically an open secret. Those two, I don't know what they class themselves as, but they are very very close."

"She. He." Bill splutters, but doesn't get to finish because Dana and Mulder enter the kitchen. William is on Dana's hip, Mulder's arm in round hers. It's almost a Kodak moment, apart from the fact that Mulder looks as if he hasn't slept or eaten in a very long time.

"How long can you stay" mom asks.

"I'm safe until early morning" he replies wearily, "then I 'll have to go"

"we're going to go to bed" Dana says and turns to leave, ignoring Bills look of apoplectic rage at the thought of those two sharing the same bed.

"At least take these" mom hands Mulder a plate of mince pies and a bowl of leftover potato salad "You look famished"

"Thanks" Mulder takes the plate.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay too" I stretch my arms out.

"sounds like a good idea" mom agrees, "after all we all need to be up very early tomorrow to say goodbye Fox" her voice challenges Bill to say something.

Bill, for his part remains silent.

Dana and Fox lead the way, they're holding hands tenderly as they walk up the stairs, and I can't help but wonder what it is that has happened to make it unsafe for them to be together…

XXX

It feels as if I have barely slept two winks when there is a pounding on my door "Uncle Charlie, wake up! Santa has been!" Matthew is practically shouting.

"In a minute lil bud" I groan.

"No now!" the door flies open and he jumps on me.

"Jeez alright!" Mathew is nothing if not persistent, he stays with me making sure that I get up and pull on a hoody over my pyjamas.

He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. Once in the corridor he hammers on the next door "Aunty Dana, wake up it's Christmas".

There is a pause and slowly the door opens and Dana steps out. She's wearing a man's T-shirt, her hair is rumpled and she looks half asleep. "Aunty Dana come on, we hafta go open the presents. Where's William?"

"Matthew sweetie, just give me a minute, I need to get dressed.."

"why d'ya need to get dressed, we're all in pyjamas?"

Dana blushes "what Aunty Dana means", I say, "is that she needs to put on more layers because it's cold. Why don't we go downstairs and get started on breakfast huh."

We troop downstairs to find mum, Tara and Bill all sipping on coffee as if their life depends upon it. The clock strikes 6am. "Eggs?" mum waves the pan at me

"yeah sure"

20 minutes later, Dana, William and Mulder join us. Mulder has shaved and showered and is dressed ready to go. Mom forces him to eat the largest plate of scrambled eggs known to man.

"do you have to go now?" Dana whispers when he finished.

"yes" he replies, his eyes full of sorrow "I don't want to lead them here"

"Just stay for one present, please" she begs and there seems to be some kind of unspoken communication going on with their eyes.

"Okay" he agrees.

"It's present time?" Matthew leaps to his feet and races toward the living room, the rest of us follow.

Matthew has dived straight in, Bill and Tara watching indulgently.

Mulder settles with William on his lap. Scully hands the baby a present. He sucks on the wrapping paper for a bit, until it gets soggy and falls apart. Mulder hooks his finger in and tears it, then hands it back to the baby so he can rip it off entirely. A mini baby knicks shirt is revealed. Mulder laughs "I had to keep some traditions alive" Scully tells him. They take off his little blue t-shirt and put the new top on him.

"Perfect" Mulder declares.

The clock strikes 7. They both freeze. "I really do have to go" he says.

He says goodbye to the family, a hug to mom, a peck on the cheek to Tara, a pat on the head to Matthew, a hand shake for me and a weary half smile for Bill.

Dana, and the baby follow him out to the hall.

"Don't go" she hiccups, trying her best to fight back the tears.

"Please don't ask me to stay" Mulders voice is low, "It's too dangerous"

"I know" she says quietly.

He leans forward and kisses her forehead, and they stay there with their noses touching, while he whispers something in her ear that I can't quite make out. Then they break apart, he takes William from her, hugs him tightly and kisses his little cheek. Unaware of the solemnity of the occasion the baby gurgles, and pokes his fathers nose with a finger. Dana takes the child back, clutching him like a security blanket, crying openly now.

"I love you" he says, and then he's gone, out of the door and swallowed up into the darkness of the early morning.

She returns to the living room, blood shot eyes and splotchy cheeks, looking small and vulnerable. I want to make her feel better, but I can't bring Mulder back.

"Aunty Dana look what I got" Matthew is waving a plastic dinosaur at her.

"That's great Matty" she says, and passes William to mom, who helps him open his presents, though truth be told he is more interested in the paper.

After a while Dana composes herself, and opens her few presents "Where's Bill?" she asks, after opening one from brother dearest himself and suddenly realising that he has been missing for a good 20 minutes.

"Here" Bill is in the doorway holding a sheet of paper. "I was printing off this, it's not the best of quality , we'll get you a proper one done after the holiday"

She takes the sheet, it's a photo taken on a digital camera of Mulder, William and her, while William was opening his present. Unaware that the photo was being taken there are genuine smiles on all 3 faces.

"Thank you" She says quietly.

"Come on" I say "there are plenty more presents to be unwrapped!"

Matthew cheers in agreement and I survey the room, and for the first time in years, I'm actually glad I made the effort to come home for Christmas.

THE END


End file.
